Increasingly the general population is turning to the Internet to quickly find information on a wide range of topics. Some web sites provide content for free, although are of questionable reliability. Other web sites have credibility to provide authoritative information, but may require a fee to access the information. Typically online content can only be edited by the publisher of the online content. For example, the latter web sites referred to above generally cannot be freely edited. However, some web sites provide an open editing model, where anyone with access to the content may add content or edit existing content. If there are no restrictions on who may add or edit content, the credibility and quality of the content may be diminished. The website www.wikipedia.org is an example of a somewhat open editing model. Content included in www.wikipedia.org can be written and edited in a simple markup language using a web browser by any Internet user.